The Worst Timing
by Lils Solo
Summary: This is a May Sue, if you don't like that kind of reading, PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE! But this is yet another Bespin story where Lily has the children. I haven't done one like that, and I thought this would be interesting.
1. Part 1

The Worst Timing

By: Lilian Anna Solo Skywalker

Part 1

There was a scream. And Darth Vader knew that scream. He looked over at the girl that was with Solo. Her name was Lily, he thought. And she was married to Skywalker despite what she had told him. He shakes his head; he would have to break her. But for now, she was delivering the future of the galaxy. And they were going to be raised as great Sith. He knew that. Luke Skywalker was their father. And Lily's mother was a Jedi too. He knew her; she was friends with his old master Obi-wan Kenobi. He knew that she was very strong in the force. But he knew he couldn't turn the whole family. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try. He was going to do his best to make sure that they all came over to the Darkside, he would not hurt the children of course, but he would hurt their mother and father. He would break them, and then they will overthrow the emperor. He looks back at the girl. He knew she was in labor. And he knew that her brother was not going to go into the carbonite on his own free will. He would have to think of something. He knew that Solo would want to stay with his sister. Until she had the babies. Vader had tortured her, and that's why she was in labor. The children had sensed her stress and decided it was time for them to come out. They were standing in an orange-lighted room where they did the carbonite freezing. And Solo was the first human to ever be tried to be frozen. This would be proved interesting. Very interesting indeed. He looks at the girl and shakes his head, "He didn't want to do this, but the emperor would have it no other way.

Lilian Anna Solo Skywalker collapsed to the floor. "No! Not now!" She yells through gritted teeth. She was having the twins. And that was not a good thing. Since they were in the care of Darth Vader. There had to be something she could do. But there was nothing. She would just have to make sure Vader didn't touch the children. That was going to be hard, but she was going to make it happen. She didn't want them to be raised as a sith. That would break her heart, and Luke's. And that was something she didn't want to allow. She looked up at Han. She knew what was going to happen next. Vader was going to put him in the carbonite. And that was that. She didn't know how she was going to save him from this one. She didn't have her lightsaber with her. And if she did, she wouldn't be able to use it. She closes her eyes as she gives another cry of pain. Why did the children decide that now was the right time for them to come? She didn't know, and she was going to have to do her best to make sure that they didn't get captured the second they were born. She was going to make sure that they didn't end up in Vader's clutches. That was just something she wasn't going to allow. She knew that she had to come up with something to make sure this didn't happen. She just didn't know what. She couldn't use a blaster on the Dark Lord of the Sith because he would just deflect the bolts with his hand. Well Jedi could do that too. But she knew it was no use in trying the blaster.

Han Solo kneels down next to his sister, "Lily? Are you alright?" He asked, even though he knew the answer to that question. She was not all right, and she was having the babies, there was nothing he could do and that was killing him. He didn't want Vader to get them as much as Lily didn't. But there was really nothing he could do at the moment. He looks at Lily and strokes the hair out of her eyes, "Just relax Lils, I promise I won't let anything happen to you, or to the babies. I'm going to make sure you all stay safe. You can count on me." He said with a smile, he then took her in his arms, "Don't worry." He said soothingly. He looked up at Vader and shook his head; he would probably put an end to this pretty soon. But if Han had something to say about it, then they would be here until the babies were here. He knew that Lily had been in labor for a very long time. She had complained about the pain when she reached the cell. And Vader probably knew it at that time, but for some reason he allowed the siblings to have a few moments of peace together. Han was glad for that. But he didn't know why he had done it. But that was not important now. He looks at Lily, "Just breathe, this will be alright." He kept telling her that, but he had no idea if it was going to be true. Lily was in trouble here, and so was everyone else. But he was going to get her out of this alive if he could. And he would die fighting to get her out of here. That was for certain, just how he was going to do that that was uncertain. He was going to make sure that she got out of this. Even if he had to get himself killed. He would do that for his baby sister. And for his niece and Nephew. They were going to come out to meet the world in a few minutes. And then the real trick was not getting himself killed, before he got the babies and Lily to safety.

Lily looks at Han, "Han I think it's time to push." She whispered in his ear, "I can't old them in any longer." She looks at him and knew that she would have to start pushing. She wasn't ready to have the children, not in front of Vader. But she had no choice. She was going to have to do this, whether she was ready or not. She shook her head and started to push. She knew that someone was going to have to catch the babies, but she knew her friends and family wouldn't let that someone be Vader. And she was right, Leia could see that she was ready to push, and she put herself in position. She was going to help Lily as much as she could. But she needed to help her right now. Lily looks at Han and smiles, "Alright you ready to become an uncle, not that you have a choice." She said with a slight chuckle. She knew that Han was ready, he had been ready…the second she had told him that she was pregnant. She smiles at Han and then starts to push. She knew that the first baby was going to be the girl, and she had a name already picked out, it was a name she had read in the archives on Naboo. She had no idea how she had gotten that far, that day she had been arrested. But that wasn't really her fault. She shakes her head when she thinks of that time; it was a long time ago, and not something that she would have to think about now. She looks at Han and smiles when she hears the first babies cry, "Padme." She whispers as she reaches up and strokes her cheek, and then in no time at all the next baby was out, and she named that one after Han.

Han looks at his little sister, with tears of joy in his eyes. He was so happy that he was an uncle; he didn't know how long it was going to be able to enjoy it. But he was going to do so as much as he could. He knew that Lily needed him right now; he kisses the top of her head, "Great job Lils." He said as he looks at the twins in her arms, "They're beautiful." He said with a smile, he then reaches down and strokes both of their cheeks. He didn't know what was going to happen now, to him or to Lily. But he was going to be damned if she slipped into imperial hands. Not something he wasn't going to allow. He knew that Lily was going to be strong, and not let anything happen to herself. Or so he hoped, he wasn't going to do this. He looks at Vader, "If you think you're going to get them, then think again. I'm not letting you come any closer to the babies." He said as he stood up and stood in front of Lily, he knew that he couldn't take Vader, but he was not going down without a fight. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he was going to make sure that Lily didn't get hurt. He glares at Vader; he was going to do everything he could to keep her safe. But if he couldn't then he would take any punishment there was from Vader. He didn't know what was happening. But things were looking bad. But he was going to do his best to make sure that Lily got out of this. She was not going to be with Vader, and he wasn't going to take the children.

Lily tries to stand up, and Leia helps her. She then motions to Chewbacca, to come and help Lily. She smiles at Leia as Chewie picks her up; she looks down at the children in her arms. She knew that it was her job to keep them safe, and that was exactly what she was going to do. She wasn't going to allow anything to happen to these little Angels. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to get them out of here, along with everyone else. She knew she wasn't going to be able to leave with Han; he was going to be taken to Jabba, not something that she was thrilled about. But there was little she could do about it. She would do anything to help him. But she couldn't help him now. And she would be able to if she got herself out of here. And she wanted to see Luke soon, so that she could show him what they had made together. It was amazing, and she was so happy to be in this situation, but sad at the same time. She didn't want anything to happen to Padme, or Little Han. She would make sure that they got out of this as much as she did with everyone else. She smiles up at Chewie, "Just get us out of here." She whispered to him, how he was going to overpower the imperials, she didn't know. But this was going to get them out of here. Lily was not going to sit back and watch as Vader took her children. That was something she couldn't nor would do. She would make sure they were safe.

A few minutes later they were standing in the hall with Lando Calrissian. He was the brain of the rescue party. And Lily was glad that he had turned on Vader. She didn't like him when he had turned on her and Han. But he was showing his true colors now. He was going to help them escape, and that was something that she was hoping would happen. She liked Lando, and she didn't want to stop, just because of this. She understood, he was making a deal with the Dark Lord. That was some risky business. You didn't get what you bargained for…not even close. And she knew Lando, he wasn't the bad type, and he would make sure that they were safe. And especially after Lily had the twins, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that they all got away. And that was something that Lily would do everything in her power to make sure it would happen. She would be happy once they got back to the ship. Chewie was running off with her, she guessed that the others were going to go and see if they can rescue Han. And Chewie was taking her to the _Falcon, _where she would be safe. And she had to admit; she would have loved to be the one to rescue Han. But she had to be there for the children, and if this worked out, then she would be able to see her brother again. And that brought a smile to her face.

Once Chewie had her set up and all of that. He knew he had to go wait for them to get back, and he would have to make sure that Lily didn't do anything rash. Now that the babies were safe. She had been tortured to, and she really needed some looking after. He knew that she would want to go to her room and spend the night in there. But he had to make sure she was safe. And besides that Han would kill him if he knew that he didn't take care of his little sister. He would do everything in his power to make sure that Lily survived this, and so did the babies, there was just too much at risk to make sure that they got in the hands of the empire.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Luke Skywalker looks at Lando, "I want to see my wife, and children." He said as they got inside the ship and stepped off the rising platform. "I want to make sure she's alright, and so are the babies. I don't know what I would do if they were hurt." He said as he shook his head. He would want to see his children and his wife. They meant the galaxy to him. He knew that Lily had lost her brother. He had learned that from Lando. She must be having a hard time with this. She and her brother were almost inseparable. They were so close. He smiles as Lando tell him that Lily is in her room. Good that meant that they could have some privacy. Not that he wanted to do anything. Not with the babies out and all of that. He would have to wait. He walks to Lily's room and just stands in the doorway. She was sleeping, with either child on her side, he loved her so much. And the little blessings that she had brought with her. Well that just made things so much sweeter for him. He smiles and walks over to Lily and sits on the edge of the bed and reaches over to stroke her hair out of her eyes. When her eyes slowly opened he smiled warmly at her, "Hey Princess." He said with a smile, he was hiding his right arm because there wasn't a hand on the end of it. And he didn't want to startle her. She would be worried about him. That much was clear. But there was so much to tell her. And one thing that he didn't think she could handle, not now at least. She wouldn't leave him or anything like that. She just couldn't handle it right now. He would have to tell her eventually, but right now, well she didn't need to know. He smiles at her and bends down and kisses her, "So where are these little blessings that you brought to life." He said as he looks at the children at either side of Lily.

Lily smiles when she opens her eyes. Her husband was bending over her. She knew that he was hurt. But right now was a happy moment. They had two children and they had each other. It was the perfect time, "Hey Skies." She said in a low voice. She was so happy to see him. But he was hurt, and there was nothing she could do about it right now. But she was going to get to the bottom of this. She would make sure that he stopped hurting. Or she would do her best. That much was clear to the both of them. But she wished there was something she could do for him. Because he was not only physically hurt, he was mentally hurt as well. She didn't know what happened on Bespin, but something horrible happened to Luke. She wouldn't press him for details; he would talk to her when he was ready. That much she knew. She smiles at him and reaches up and strokes his cheek, "I'm glad you're here." And then he was kissing her; she wrapped her arms around his neck and returns the kiss. Her hands sliding into his hair, it was the most perfect moment. But then she remembered what had happened. She pulled away and looked at Luke, "I'm so sorry." She whispered. She was sorry because Vader knew about the babies, and she knew that she could have done more to protect them. But she didn't. And she felt guilty about it. Though in her heart of hearts, she knew that there was nothing she could have done. She shakes her head; she would make sure that Luke was safe, as long as the children. She smiles and pulls away, still stroking his cheek. "I love you." She whispers.

Luke smiles and takes her hand in his, "I love you too Princess." He said with a smile, he then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "And I promise you, nothing will happen to our children. I'll make sure that they stay safe. I won't let that monster find them and take them away from us. I know you will do your part as well." He smiles, "There's something I want to talk to you about. But right now is not the time." He said with a sad smile. And Lily knew that. He smiles and strokes the remaining hair out of her eyes, "I'm just glad you and the babies are safe. I was worried about you." He said as he brushes her lips with his own. He smiles and then picks up Sola, who was laying on Lily's right. He cradles her in his arms and smiles down at her, "My beautiful girl." He said with a smile, and he kissed her on the forehead. He smiles at Lily, "She looks just like you." He said with a smile. He then sets the girl in Lily's arms and picks up Little Han, "He's beautiful too." He said as he sat close to Lily while they held their children. It was going to be hard trying to find some time together. But for now, they were able to sit there and just enjoy the family moment. He smiles at her. He didn't have a right hand at the moment, but that was all right, he could still hold his children. He looks at Lily, "So what did you name them? You wouldn't tell me when you were pregnant. I think I should know now." He said with smile, "Don't worry Lils, I won't let you down." He then looks at her and could tell that she was crying, "Lily? What's wrong?" He asked concern in his voice.

Lily smiles sadly at him through her tears, "It's nothing." She said quietly. She didn't want to talk to anyone about Han. She knew that Luke knew. But there was so much that he didn't know. And she was worried that they would never find him. And now that she had her children. She wasn't going to be able to help. She knew that he was going to be angry. And she didn't want to be the reason he turned over to the darkside. Something that she wasn't going to allow. She sighs and looks into his beautiful deep blue eyes, "I know you want to know, but I'm just not ready to talk about it." She smiles, "I promise I will talk about it when I'm ready." She said as she takes his hand, "Please just for now, let's enjoy the family moment that we're having right now." She said as she leaned over and kissed him, she looks down at the children, they were asleep. She slid out of bed and watched as Luke stood up, she knew that she would have to talk about this soon. But she just wasn't ready right now. She smiles at Luke and takes his hand, "I think I'm going to work on some repairs." She said as she slid her hand out of his. If you want to talk to me, then you'll know where to find me." She said as she kissed his cheek, "I love you." She whispers as she turns around and walks out of the room. She knew what she was doing.

A day later, Lily and Luke were on the medical frigate of the Rebel Alliance. Lily was lying on a bed next to Luke and she was holding his hand. The droids had the babies right next to them. Something that Lily had requested. She didn't want to be away from them for even a little while. She knew that Luke understood that. But she didn't know if anyone else understood. But it was alright. She would make sure that they were together. They were a family now. And the babies were healthy. Which Lily was surprised at. She had thought that Vader had done something to them. But then she reminded herself that Vader wanted the children himself, to train them as Sith lords. Well that was something that she wasn't going to allow. She smiles at Luke when he looks her way, "I love you Skies." She said with a smile. She then looked at Sola who was the closest one to her. "I'm just so glad we're having this family moment. Who knows how many of these we're going to get once we start being active again." She closes her eyes, it was so nice to be with her family and there was nothing she was going to do to change her mind. She wished that Han were here. He would be so happy to be an uncle. But she had to get over that. Han would be back with them soon. And that was something to look forward to. Lily missed him more then she could say. She knew that he was alright, but he wasn't at the same time. He was with Boba Fett. Who knew what that vile man would do to him?

Luke looks over at Lily and smiles. He could tell that she was thinking about her brother. And she wasn't ready to talk about that. That was fine with him. He knew that she would come to him when she was ready. He sighed, of course Lily was right. They would have to cherish these moments, because they wouldn't be coming very often. They would soon be busy, and then they would have to work on the rebels. But Luke knew that Lily would be spending time with the children. And if he could just get them to Tatooine to meet Lando. Then they may get some more time again. Yes Jabba was still after Lily. But Luke wasn't going to allow him to find her. He knew that she was going to be alright, and that she would never do anything the hutt asked of her. But if he found out about the children. Then that could be a very bad thing. And if Lily didn't think it was going to work, then she would stay here with the rebels. He knew she wouldn't be happy with that. But it was the best thing to do for her. He didn't want her to get hurt. Or worst. He shook his head, Lily had dealt with Jabba before and she had done alright. Well then he would have to make sure she would never have to do that again. He smiles and squeezes her hand, "Don't worry Lils, I promise you, we will find your brother." He smiles and then looks down as the medical droid finishes with his hand.

Lily smiles as she looks away from Sola, and nods, "I know we'll find him. I'm just worried about him. What if someone unfreezes him before we can get to him? I mean like Fett or someone worst. She shuddered; she didn't want to think about that. She just wanted to be with Luke for the moment. Yes she would have to worry about Han, but not right now. Right now was a happy moment. One of the few she had, had after Bespin. She looks over at Luke and smiles, "I'm just worried." She repeated. She didn't know what was going to happen when they found Han. If anyone should go and rescue him. It should be her. She was his sister. And there was no way she was going to let someone else do the job. She knew that Leia was in love with Han. But she knew him better. And they were closer then anyone else. Even with Chewie. Even though Chewbacca and Han were very tight. It was nothing when compared to Lily and Han's relationship. She knew that she would have to think of something. But for now, she would just have to enjoy the family moment.


End file.
